1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a testing assembly for measuring frictional properties of a coating. More particularly, the invention relates to a testing assembly and a clamping fixture that can be used to accurately measure frictional properties of a coating at elevated temperatures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many components that are manufactured require coatings to be applied to them after they have been manufactured. The primary purpose of a coating is to protect the manufactured piece from corrosion. Corrosion is the deterioration of a surface of an element over time. Corrosion occurs when the element interacts with environmental conditions. Such conditions may include oxidation, exposure to humidity and salt water. Corrosion may also occur when the thermal energy in the area surrounding the element is increased. And finally, mechanical damage to an element may cause the surface of that element to corrode.
Therefore, there is a need for a process for coating elements and components of manufacture such that their ability to interact with environmental conditions to further corrode the components is inhibited. Such coating may include paints, varnishes and other sealants. One problem that exists when coating a component is that the frictional properties of that component change. These properties are important to understand, especially if the component is going to be used in a hostile environment. This is typically the case when the component is designed to be incorporated into the manufacture of an automobile or aircraft. Components that are inside the engine compartment of a vehicle will experience severe changes in temperature. It would be detrimental to have a coating that would have a reduced coefficient of friction at elevated temperatures because components would become loose with ongoing operations of the vehicle.
Testing assemblies have been designed and manufactured to measure torque and tension, two measurements required to calculate the coefficient of friction. The torque measuring systems accurately determine the amount of torque required to loosen a nut from a bolt that are treated with a coating. These systems have limited usefulness when measuring components that are elevated in temperature. Should the components be heated, an accurate determination of the temperature cannot be made once the components are inserted into the torque testing systems. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a torque testing assembly that can more accurately test coatings for frictional properties through a myriad of temperatures.